


it's the two of us

by shinwonethereal



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinwonethereal/pseuds/shinwonethereal
Summary: Hongseok plays a game of push and pull with Shinwon.
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	it's the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> just filth,, also sorry in advance lmao

Shinwon blames it on their busy schedules. 

Not that he didn't like working, but of course, no one could catch him admitting it out loud that he's been waiting for this for weeks. All the pent-up emotions he'd hidden finally bubbling over, resurfacing on a time he wasn't expecting the most. Shinwon's aware he should feel shameless and he partly is, but the horniness doubles the amount of shame he's feeling, clouding his judgment until he can't handle it anymore. 

Or possibly, it was because of the memory of Hongseok's hand on his thigh while they were out eating lunch with the group yesterday, their lower halves perfectly hidden under the table. Perhaps that's also the reason why Hongseok had pulled him to sit beside him on the farmost edge of the table, giving Shinwon an innocent smile as they sat down. He felt good, now that they finally had enough time to eat lunch properly without rushing or anything, being their next schedules were still six hours later. 

Shinwon was peacefully munching on his fries, conversing with Hyunggu across the table when he felt Hongseok's hand splayed on his upper thigh, not pressing but quite there. He turned to the older and gave him a grin, loving the warmth emitting from Hongseok's hand and went back to the conversation he was having with Hyunggu about buying some type of furniture in the dorms. Honestly, their dorm have so much things, so many unused items yet so little space and he, along with Hongseok, had planned to throw away some of it but to no avail, they can't find the right time to do it both together. Shinwon thought they're just both being lazy at the idea of actually doing it. 

He was mid-laugh when Hongseok decided it was a good idea to skirt his hand up slowly, fingertips massaging the soft flesh, working its way to his inner thigh as Hongseok alternated between rubbing and digging his fingertips on his thigh. Shinwon almost choked on his own saliva, turning to the older and giving him a discreet, incredulous stare. 

Hongseok had only given him a funny look as he continued his small talk with Changgu, something about working out that Shinwon wasn't able to catch because he started growing restless as seconds passed by. And normally, he'd like the feeling of Hongseok's comforting touch, as if assuring Shinwon that he's always there - but Hongseok moved his hand higher, now nearing impossibly closer to his dick and embarrassment started to grow on Shinwon as he felt himself growing half-hard just from Hongseok's touch alone. Shifting on his seat and gulping in nervousness, he gripped the edges of the table, shaking his legs as if trying to pry off Hongseok's hand on him. 

"Hongseok hyung," Shinwon leaned in, unsure if he wanted Hongseok to keep going with his movements especially when he lets a finger drag lightly on the growing bulge in Shinwon's jeans or if he wanted him to stop, after all they're still in a public place let alone in front of the members. "What are you doing?" 

Hongseok raised a brow at him, smiling innocently when he finally settled his whole hand atop of Shinwon's dick, pressing down just enough for Shinwon's hips to jump in surprise, "I'm not doing anything." 

Hongseok finally cupped his dick through his jeans, almost earning a moan out of Shinwon and he bit the inside of his cheek, his hand moving towards Hongseok's thighs and gripping, trying to ground himself. Hongseok had let out a laugh at a joke Hwitaek had said, the same time his fingers catched the button of the younger's jeans and popped it open, speaking out loud to the group as he pulled his zipper down, as if wanting everyone to see what he's doing to Shinwon below the table as all eyes turn to their direction. Shinwon couldn't stop his hips from thrusting towards Hongseok's hand, his mind drowning out all the conversation happening around them. 

The tiny bit of apprehension left his mind instantly the moment Hongseok started palming him through his underwear over the opened buttons of his jeans, trying not to let his head fall back or make his heavy breathing obvious unless they want to get caught. Hefty hands rested on Shinwon's dick, sliding his hand up and down, reaching the head and giving it a light squeeze. Shinwon choked. 

He let his head fall down discreetly, breathing through his nose. From here, he can see the veins in Hongseok's arm and his throat dried just from that sight alone. One look at him and Hongseok and no one would notice the things happening beneath the table, seeming as if Hongseok was just running his hand up and down Shinwon's thighs - which he frequently does so it's nothing out of the ordinary. Shinwon had half a mind to put his hand atop Hongseok's, help him press down on his dick harder but his hands felt shaky, sweaty even and he doesn't trust himself moving in a situation like this. Felt like everything will result to him moaning out loud and _fuck_ \- Hongseok knows Shinwon can't physically keep himself quiet and Shinwon wonders how Hongseok can keep a straight face all throughout this. 

He figured he might've bitten his lip too hard, or he might've looked pale as fuck because Yuto, who's sitting beside Hyunggu, turned to him, a look of concern on his face, "hyung are you okay?" 

Shinwon nodded rather fastly, hoping his smile is convincing enough for it not to look like a grimace, "I'm fine."

Hongseok continued on stroking his dick under the table, Shinwon feeling like jelly. He'd missed Hongseok's touch, it's been weeks since they both did something together and now this - it feels heavenly, the thrill of being caught spews more fire towards his spine and he accidentally lets out a low groan, with Hongseok tugging his dick even harder and Shinwon wants nothing more than to climb on Hongseok's lap and kiss him senseless, kiss him til their mouths are sore and grind on him until they come in their pants, desperation seeping in every bone of his body. He wanted more - yearned for release the longer Hongseok's hand touched him. His mind became hazy from pleasure, didn't understand what Wooseok was laughing at nor the reason why Changgu seemed like debating with Yanan - Hongseok turned to him, his eyes holding something that Shinwon couldn't quite comprehend. 

"Hyung," Shinwon uttered loud enough just for the two of them to hear, neediness growing further in his body. "Hongseok hyung, please.." 

Hongseok narrowed his eyes at him, tugged his dick harshly before he completely stopped, withdrawing his hand from his dick and rested it on his own thigh. "Zip your pants up." 

"What?" 

Hongseok smiled, feigning innocence, bringing the glass of water to his lips and Shinwon watched the action, gulping. "Zip your pants up. We have to go." He motioned towards the other members, saw them standing up one-by-one, their manager signing a receipt and Shinwon just sat there, dumbfounded, his jeans opened and with a raging hard-on. "C'mon, unless you want them to see how hard you are."

Shinwon felt like crying, "I hate you." Frustration simmered over his entire body, glaring at Hongseok the best he can. Desperation still sizzled at the surface of his skin and if he was actually shameless, he'll take his dick out and finish what Hongseok started right in front of everyone - but he wasn't, so with shaky hands, he took one last glare at Hongseok and saw him grinning all innocent like, his ears burning. If Shinwon wasn't in this situation right now, he'd applaud the older for being so good at acting, for acting so unaffected but he's leaving him all hot and bothered and he even had the audacity to smile down at him like that. 

Hyunggu had stood up and stretched his arms upwards, looking back and forth between the two, "Shinwon hyung, is there something wrong?" 

Hongseok was quick to answer, "he's fine, just experiencing a minor stomachache, right Shinwonie?" 

Shinwon only nodded and this satisfied Hyunggu, leaving the two until they're the only ones left at the table. Breathing hard, Shinwon reached for his zipper and tried not to moan out loud when it made contact with his still very hard dick, head falling forward. His forehead came in contact with the table, and he said through gritted teeth, "I hate you so much right now." 

"Sorry baby," Hongseok apologized, though his tone was anything but apologetic and he carded his fingers through Shinwon's hair gently, massaging his scalp and gripping just lightly. Shinwon whined at the feeling. "Next time, I'll finish you off real good." 

With shaky legs and a hazy mind, Shinwon stood up, wobbling a bit that he grabbed Hongseok's arm for support. Thankfully, he was wearing a sweater that can go down until his mid-thigh so he pulled it down, hoping it'll hide whatever needs to be hidden. For the rest of the travel to their next schedule, Shinwon for the most part, only slept at the back of the vans away from Hongseok, hoping his hardness will go away once he wakes up. It did. But he also went to ignore Hongseok all throughout the remainder of the day. 

* * *

"When are you gonna stop ignoring me?" 

Shinwon was busy rewatching the first few episodes of Kingdom when Hongseok peeks his head inside his room, a protein shake in hand. Obviously still a bit mad from the incident the other day, Shinwon turns his back from the door and turns the volume of his phone higher, completely ignoring Hongseok. 

Hongseok whines, "Shinwon!" 

Shinwon just clicks his tongue, tone flat as he says, "what do you want?" 

Hongseok fully enters his room, closing the door behind him and dragging his feet to where Shinwon is laying. "Stop ignoring me," The younger doesn't have to look to know that Hongseok is pouting his best, trying to act cute in order to let Shinwon's guards down. But Shinwon knows better and nudges the hand on his shoulder, folding in on himself, eyes trained solely on the screen. 

"Shinwon baby-" 

"Don't call me baby, are you my dad?" 

Hongseok clicks his tongue, "no. But you did called me daddy once, if I'm remembering it correctly." 

Shinwon sits up, pausing the series and faces Hongseok, "that was a slip of the tongue! I can't believe you're bringing that up now." 

"Really? That's what I have to say to make you look at me after a few days?" 

Placing his phone down, Shinwon narrows his eyes at him, "was it my fault?" 

The memory of Hongseok leaving him hanging the other day bothered him so much that he hasn't talked nor made eye contact with the older for the past three days, either locking himself up in his room the moment they arrive at the dorms or completely ignoring Hongseok when the older tries to talk him. 

"I'm sorry, okay?" Hongseok pouts, looking up at Shinwon and fluttering his lashes. He makes that certain cute face that he does a lot to the fans whenever he's doing a live and Shinwon obviously wouldn't admit it but he's very, _very_ weak for that look. Hongseok is hot and very attractive, but Hongseok acting cute? Even better. 

The older latches on his arm, "will you forgive me, please Shinwonie? I'm sorry." 

"Fine," He huffs out a breath, eyes darting away to look at the wall across them. He ignores Hongseok's cheer of triumph and acts as if he's removing his arm away from the other, "but I'm going back to watching." 

Hongseok cups his face, bringing their faces closer, Shinwon's cheeks getting squished from the action. "You're so cute, Shinwonie. Can I watch with you?" 

Shinwon heaves a heavy sigh but makes room for the older so that they can sit beside each other. Hongseok has his back against the wall as he pulls Shinwon to sit in between his legs, their bodies pressed to each other. With their position like this, Hongseok has an arm around Shinwon's waist, putting his head atop Shinwon's shoulder so that he can see whatever is playing on Shinwon's phone. 

"Do we really have to watch like this?" 

"It's more comfy this way." Hongseok reasons out, Shinwon having no energy to answer back so he just plays the episode on his screen, letting his body relax against the other. 

For the most part, they were quiet, save for the jump scares throughout the series - after all, they're watching a zombie drama and Shinwon couldn't help but flinch or let out a yelp every now and then, completely engrossed in the fighting scenes, a hand over his mouth from all the tension. Shinwon really liked this series from when he first watched it, seeming like he can't get enough - if his posts in their official Twitter account isn't enough of an evidence. 

It's when he feels Hongseok's hand slip under his shirt and starts caressing his lower belly that his focus on the show gets halted, looking over his shoulder to meet Hongseok's eyes. 

"Hyung, what are you doing?" 

"Nothing," He answers quickly. "I just like your tummy, Shinwonie." 

Though a bit suspicious, Shinwon pays it no mind and redirects his attention back to his phone screen. Hongseok's touches on his stomach tickles a bit and he squirms a little, feels Hongseok's chuckles against his back, making him smile. The older has his chin propped up on Shinwon's shoulder and he likes it like this, reaching for the arm wrapped around his waist and started caressing it out of habit. 

Shinwon's eyes follow the movements of the main lead on the screen, gritting his teeth in suspense and in fear of the characters getting bitten by zombies. He's always been too tense whenever he watches movies or series like this, getting too caught up in the scenes that he always ends up being scared in real life too. 

Shinwon ends up inhaling a huge amount of air that turns into a gasp when the hand that was on his tummy is now resting on his chest, a thumb flicking at his nipple. His head unconsciously leaning backward, resting on Hongseok's shoulder from the sudden action. He feels the older's breath on the side of his neck, causing goosebumps to arise on his skin from the warmth and he can't help out but emit a low groan when Hongseok rolls his nipple between his fingers, his back arching a bit. 

"H-hyung?" 

"I told you I'd finish you off real good the other day right," Hongseok's voice drops low, muttering against Shinwon's neck as he continues his ministrations on the younger's chest. "Can we continue today?" 

Hongseok waits for Shinwon's answer, just nosing along his neckline and he smiles in response when he feels Shinwon nods, "w-were you planning this, huh? That's why you came here?" 

"Maybe," Hongseok chuckles, moving away from his position behind Shinwon, pushing the younger gently until he's lying flat down on the bed again. Hongseok absolutely likes the view of a red-faced Shinwon, loves how affected Shinwon can be upon the smallest ministrations, "but I also just missed seeing your cute face." 

Hongseok pushes Shinwon's thighs apart and situates himself between them, Shinwon watching his every move with a bated breath, not knowing what to expect. The sight of Hongseok sitting on his legs between his thighs is enough for his throat to run dry, his hands formed into fists as excitement surges through his veins. He watches as Hongseok moves and hovers over him, sitting on his hips and puts his face closer to him, brushing the stray strands of hair that's falling on his eyes. He almost goes cross eyed from their proximity until he closes his eyes when Hongseok leans in, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. 

"I missed you, baby," Hongseok mutters, close enough that their lips still touch with every word, caressing Shinwon's cheek with a thumb. He starts leaving short kisses all over Shinwon's face, one on his forehead, both on his eyelids, making his heart flutter, Shinwon giggling at the end of it. He wraps an arm around Hongseok's neck, pulling him closer again, letting their lips touch for the second time that night. 

This time, Hongseok kisses him much deeper, angling his head to deepen the kiss, their hands exploring each other's bodies. Hongseok lightly bites at his bottom lip, earning a soft gasp from Shinwon and the older takes the opportunity to slip a tongue inside of Shinwon's mouth, licking at every crevice of his mouth. Hongseok's plump lips feel heavenly - the soft flesh of Hongseok's tongue prodding at his own causes a moan to leave Shinwon's throat as he chases the other's lips, getting lost in the feel of Hongseok's mouth against his own. 

Kissing Hongseok is like getting intoxicated, Shinwon notes, his mind becomes hazy and thoughts clouded only with Hongseok - just him and the feel of his body against him. He kisses with so much passion, with so much fervor that even the loud thump of Shinwon's heartbeat in his chest goes unnoticed, and it's all sounds of lip smacking and teeth clashing and giggles in between, and when Hongseok pulls back to catch his breath - Shinwon has never seen a sight so beautiful. His lips have gotten slicked with spit, swollen from all the kissing and Shinwon couldn't help but swipe a tongue on his own just from looking at Hongseok, breathing heavily as they stare at each other's eyes. 

"You're beautiful, hyung." 

"You're one to talk," And then Hongseok is leaning down and Shinwon was expecting their lips to meet again but then he starts pressing light kisses underneath his ear and all over his neck line, Shinwon's hands finding solace in Hongseok's hair and carding through the strands. Shinwon moans, high and whiny, when the older starts sucking on the junction of his neck and he couldn't help but arch his back from the sensation, Hongseok laughing against his skin from the reaction he earned from him. Hongseok slowly reaches down towards the younger's chest, flicking a finger at the nipple and enjoying the shudder he gets from Shinwon, liking the way how pliant Shinwon has become under his hold. Between him kissing his neck and playing with Shinwon's chest, Hongseok deems it's still not enough for the younger and decided to press his hips down against Shinwon's, rolling his hips idly and he feels the press of Shinwon's half-hardened dick through the sweatpants he's wearing. 

"Hongseok hyung," Shinwon's voice is strained, hips slightly lifting off the mattress to meet Hongseok's halfway and he has no self-control at times like this, reaching down to lift the edges of Hongseok's shirt. "T-take this off." 

The older shakes his head, chuckling, "be patient, okay? We have all the time now, Shinwonie."

Shinwon ends up closing his eyes from the pleasure when Hongseok particularly grinds down on him in a way that had him seeing stars behind his eyelids, ripping a loud moan from his chest and he only feels mildly embarrassed from it when he feels pressure at both his nipples now, arms thrashing and hands grasping the duvet as tight as he can. 

Hongseok undresses him, starting with his shirt with the other laughing again from how eager Shinwon seems to be. Intimate times with Hongseok like this has always been special, it's just them two, no rush and no pressure from the world. Hongseok makes him feel loved and he's sure to give back to the older the same amount of love he makes him feel and Shinwon just feels lucky to have someone like Hongseok in his group, his life and he wouldn't trade their special moments like this with anything else. 

"You're not all that eager, are you?" Hongseok moves from his position away and grins down at him when Shinwon kicks his sweatpants off to the floor, landing just below the edge of his bed. "Take off your underwear too, baby."

Red fills his cheeks in an instant as he looks at Hongseok, a finger on the garter of his underwear hesitantly, feeling shy from how Hongseok is looking down at him, his erection straining in his underwear until Hongseok cups his cheek, swiping a thumb affectionately as if encouraging him. Shinwon gives him a small smile and starts pulling it down, his dick springs free to full hardness and rests on his stomach, Shinwon kicking off his underwear somewhere on the floor. He'd bother with keeping his things clean and organized later, but for now, the heavy gaze of Hongseok on him makes desperation bubble under his throat as he looks up and meets his eyes once again, his dick twitching when he sees Hongseok lick his lips. 

"Hongseok hyung," Shinwon tries not to reach for his dick, keeping his hands to his side tightly. "P-please do something..." 

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just make me come, _please_ \- I can't wait anymore," He answers, his hips grinding into the air, seeking for more friction on his dick. Hongseok moves and kneels at the edge of the bed and Shinwon's dick twitches in interest when Hongseok removes his shirt, taut muscles coming into view. Shinwon is partly annoyed that Hongseok still hasn't taken off his shorts yet, but his annoyance is cut off when Hongseok leans down and gives his dick a kittenish lick at the head, his finger stroking the base as he rests his other hand on Shinwon's thigh. 

A guttural moan leaves past Shinwon's mouth, his hips lifting off the mattress to thrust upwards the other's mouth when Hongseok decided to engulf his dick in one go and he pulls at his hair, not knowing whether to grip his head away from him or to push him back down on his dick, gasping when he feels himself reach the back of Hongseok's throat. Hands push his hips down to the mattress again, stopping his movements as Hongseok continues to bob his head earnestly. It's seldom that Hongseok blows him, having Shinwon mostly do it for him, but he's good at it, too good that heat pools up in Shinwon's belly so fast, feeling himself grow impossibly harder in his mouth. 

"H-hyung, _fuck_..." 

Hongseok just hums, the vibrations reaching Shinwon's dick that his face scrunches up from the pleasure, babbling incoherently as he becomes putty the more he feels the tight knot in his stomach. The moment he looks down, Hongseok looks up at him and moves to suck just at the tip and he feels more pre-come oozing out, Hongseok's tongue lapping it all up. A string of moans reverberates around the room, mixing with the sound of slurping and smacking, tears pooling at Shinwon's eyes from how pleasured the other makes him feel. 

Shinwon's eyes are hazy and unfocused, lips forming into an 'o' and breathy gasps falling out of his mouth, "Hong- f-fuck, I can't- _hyung!"_ His legs flailing and thrashing off of the bed, unable to keep himself steady anymore and then he's coming, his back arching off of the bed as spurts of white land inside of Hongseok's mouth, the older continuing to bob his head to ride out Shinwon's orgasm. Shinwon is breathing heavily, letting out little sounds of whines and moans the more Hongseok keeps on sucking his dick, sensitivity starting to kick in. 

Hongseok lets go of his dick with a pop, a dribble of come landing on the older's chin and then Hongseok's swiping it off with a finger, brings the finger past Shinwon's lips and with a low voice, he orders, "suck."

A groan leaves Shinwon as he swirls his tongue on the digits, tasting himself on Hongseok's finger and it should be disgusting to say the least, but the way Hongseok's pressing on his tongue, adding one more finger along the way has almost got him hard again. It's as if everything that Hongseok does to him keeps him in a trance, his nerves on fire and fuel at the pit of his core, yearning for the warmth Hongseok gives him. 

"My baby's so good, huh, coming just from hyung's mouth. Do you want more?" Hongseok's stroking his hair with his other hand, pressing a kiss on the other's forehead. He lands a few more kisses and hickeys on Shinwon's neck until he's satisfied and until a feeling of pride blooms at his chest when he looks at the marks he's left on the younger, and although Hongseok absolutely likes marking Shinwon up - he knows the younger likes it even more than him, judging from how he bares his neck and the little sounds he lets out. 

A nod and a hum of agreement and Hongseok stands up again, tugging at the waistband of his shorts and letting it fall to his ankles, revealing nothing but skin and his hardened dick and it feels like all wind was knocked off of Shinwon's lungs as he takes in the sight before him, Hongseok slowly stroking himself into full hardness before he's taking the bottle of lube, the sound of the cap ticking off echoing in Shinwon's ears. 

Shinwon's gaze is heavy on Hongseok, catching his breath while he watches the older coat his fingers up with lube. Then, he's back on his position beside Shinwon, caressing his hip as if to relax him and he gives him a soft smile, "you ready?" 

"I'm always ready." 

"Just making sure," Hongseok utters, a toothy grin on his face, tapping on his legs to push them back, leaving Shinwon feeling all the more exposed and then there's a finger circling his rim, Shinwon's hips jumping in surprise at the contact. It's been a long time since he's had something inside of him, what, with their busy schedules and all, so he takes a deep breath, willing himself to relax, Hongseok just keeping the tip of his finger in. When Shinwon whispers 'you can continue, hyung', he grips his hips lightly first and then he's pushing a slender digit in, careful not to overwhelm the younger so much at first as he gauges his reaction.

"Doing good, baby?" 

Shinwon nods, not all that comfortable but nevertheless still bearable as Hongseok slowly thrusts his finger in and out, stretching the tight rim of muscle. It's when the younger starts pushing his hips back to meet his finger that Hongseok starts to quicken the pace, quickly lubing up another finger and inserting two at the same time, his other hand stroking Shinwon's hardening dick. He pads his fingers against the walls, searching for the exact place that he knows will have Shinwon writhing and flailing. So, he pushes them in and out, crooking his fingers to feel the spot, until - 

" _O-oh shit_ ," Shinwon moans, long and high, an intense amount of pleasure that makes his toes curl fill his entire being, grasping the sheets tightly in his hand as he tries to fuck himself against Hongseok's fingers. "Hyung t-there- _ah_...." 

Hongseok presses on his prostate even more, enjoying the way he's become a mess in just a matter of short time. The feeling of Shinwon's tight heat sucking in his fingers has got Hongseok harder, anticipating of what's next to come after he stretches Shinwon enough. More pre-come comes out, some sliding down on the underside of his dick and Shinwon couldn't help the string of moans he lets out as the older continues his ministration, feeling the familiar pool of heat in his belly once again. 

"Stop- stop, Hongseok hyung, I'm g-gonna come again," Shinwon warns, reaching a hand out to grip at Hongseok's hand on his hip. Hongseok runs his fingers against the spot once more before he's withdrawing his fingers back, sitting on his legs and watches as Shinwon catch his breath, bottom lip swollen from how much he's chewed on it. "I'm ready, hyung. Please fuck me." 

Like all wind was knocked off of Hongseok, he chokes and shakes his head, "why are you so irresistible, Shinwonie?" 

In Hongseok's eyes, Shinwon has always been too irresistible for him - or maybe that's just because Hongseok is absolutely weak for anything Shinwon related. He loves spoiling the younger as much as he pleases, giving in to whatever Shinwon asks or requests him to do. He'd wanted to pleasure Shinwon the other day too, knowing how hard the younger worked and he wanted to reward him but Hongseok wasn't expecting for them to leave the restaurant sooner, planning to at least give Shinwon a quick orgasm in the restroom. 

From here, Shinwon can see the veins along Hongseok's neck when he leans over him, smiling softly down at him, "I love you." 

His heart races at the sudden words of affection, moving an arm to cover his eyes, "I love you too, hyung." 

Then, Hongseok's pushing in, both of them grunting at the feeling, Shinwon from being filled and Hongseok from the tight heat enveloping his dick. When Hongseok bottoms out, their skin touching and warmth joining together, Shinwon clasps their hands together, his tiny hand fitting just right with Hongseok's large ones. The older brings their clasped hands together close to his lips, kissing Shinwon's knuckles affectionately. The feeling of Hongseok's dick inside of him makes him feel full so much, a slight tinge of discomfort present as he adjusts to the size, letting out breathy sighs when Hongseok starts moving slowly. 

"My baby," Hongseok utters in a gruff voice and although Hongseok is rock hard that he's almost in pain and he wants nothing more but to be buried deep inside of Shinwon, his tight heat sucking him in, he calms himself down, wanting to satisfy Shinwon the best he can. "You're taking me in so well, Shinwonie. Tell hyung what you're feeling, okay?"

"You can move faster now," Shinwon says, breathy and soft. The older lands a peck on his lips and he's pulling back, leaving just the head in and then he's slamming back with so much force that a choked out moan leaves Shinwon, his eyes rolling at the back of his head from the pleasure surging his body. 

"Hongseok hyung," He gasps out, nails clawing marks at Hongseok's back. When Shinwon looks up at him, his breath catches at his throat from how beautiful Hongseok looks like under the dim lights of his room, his tanned skin glistening with sweat, his furrowed eyebrows and the little grunts coming from him and Shinwon thinks at that moment, he's so lucky to have Hongseok in his life, tears brimming at his eyes from all the pleasure and sudden rush of emotions dawning at him, "I love you so much."

"I know and I love you too so much baby."

Hongseok's angling himself, aiming to hit the bundle of nerves inside of Shinwon, keen on making the younger come for the second time that night. When Hongseok shifts just a tad bit, a strained gasp leaves Shinwon, followed by a long drawn out moan, "there, there, o-oh-!" 

Hongseok fixates on that spot, thrusting in and out, his thighs flexing from how hard he's pushing inside Shinwon. Leaning down once again, he turns to Shinwon's neck and sucks a hickey, something to keep himself from coming embarrassingly fast, with Shinwon pulling at his hair and more obscene sounds coming from the two of them, the room getting hotter and hotter the more they last. 

"Hyung, I'm gonna come," Shinwon says frantically, his mind a hazy mess as he tries to focus on the sight of Hongseok above him, failing to do so the more Hongseok fucks harder into him, his prostate getting direct stimulation and then Hongseok's brushing the strands of hair plastered on his forehead because of the sweat, bumping their foreheads gently. 

"Come for me, baby."

Shinwon lets himself go, a loud moan ripped out of his chest as he comes for the second time that night, the veins on his neck showing from how loud he's getting. Spurts of white land on his belly, some landing on Hongseok's abs and Shinwon practically goes boneless under Hongseok as the older continuously fucks into him to ride out his orgasm and to chase his own climax. 

"Hyung, oh f-fuck!" Shinwon almost screams, becoming over sensitive from the way Hongseok keeps on thrusting and hitting his prostate dead on. His limbs thrashes off the bed and he's babbling incoherently, not knowing whether to keep Hongseok going or let him continue because the sensation coming from him is too much but also one that Shinwon would always gladly welcome. 

"I'm close Shinwonie, just," Hongseok quickens his pace even more until he's groaning out loud, finally reaching his own orgasm, his moans turning high and whiny. He continues with his slow and light thrusts, milking out his own dick until he's slumping back down on Shinwon, both of them panting heavily in short takes. 

When Hongseok finally recovers, he pulls out gently, careful not to move Shinwon too much knowing how sensitive he gets to be after reaching his orgasm. He takes the condom off of his dick, tying it tightly and tossing it off to the near trash can. 

"I came again, for the third time," Shinwon mutters quietly, his chest rising and falling steadily as they lay beside each other. 

Hongseok turns to him, eyes widening, "you did?" 

Shinwon nods, "yeah, you kept on fucking into me and I was oversensitive and I just-"

This time, Hongseok kisses him much softer and sweeter, cupping his cheek as he kisses him languidly. "It's okay, baby. But you enjoyed, right?" 

"Of course I did. Thank you, hyung." Shinwon nuzzles his cheek against Hongseok's chest, sleepiness starting to kick in. "Though it's unfair you only came once while I came three times, I'll make it up to you..." 

Hongseok laughs at this, stroking Shinwon's hair gently and he uses the duvet to wipe off the traces of semen on their bodies, "don't mind me, Shinwonie. I'm glad you enjoyed but we have to change the sheets later, it's a mess." 

Shinwon just nods and then he's dozing off, fatigue overtaking him. Hongseok hugs the younger closer to him, kissing the top of his head before he too, lets sleep overtake him, sleeping at the thought of Shinwon on his mind. They have a new day to conquer together tomorrow, but as long as they have each other, they'll be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> am i ashamed? yes  
> am i partly proud of this? also yes
> 
> originally, i wanted to orphan this work but then, i wouldn't be able to delete it if i wanted to so uhhh *hides in a corner* im shy about this 
> 
> ahhh tho i have to say this is my first take on writing a full blown smut, i, for the most part, didn't knew what i was writing. i just wanted to practice ----- please let me know how i did, I'd love to hear some feedbacks to improve <3


End file.
